


Meeting The Boss

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Matchmaker In Love [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Matchmaker Stiles, Matchmaking, Mentions of Sex, Sociopath Peter, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, stiles is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles' first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I wanted to write how Peter and Stiles met. 
> 
> This wasn't as easy for me to write. I might edit in the future if I can.

**Chapter 1**

This was the second time that Stiles had ridden the subway, it was definitely different to his other experiences in traveling. Everyone made sure that they made it a goal to not make eye contact with other travellers and Stiles had been cursed at least four times by accidentally delaying the rushing strangers.  
“Hey, you look slightly lost.” A petite brunette smiled, getting Stiles’ attention by squeezing into the seat beside him.

“Hey! You’re Cora, right?” Stiles asked curiously, noticing the girl looked awfully familiar.

“Stiles! I never thought I would see you again after we graduated!” Cora smiled, “You definitely look different.”

“Thank you. You look pretty different yourself.” Stiles complimented, “So what brings you to New York?”

“I’m visiting some family. What brings you here?”

“I have a job interview.” Stiles grinned, noticing a few other heads turn to look in his direction.

“You have an interview with Peter Hale too?” One passenger asked curiously.

“Yeah.” Stiles answered. He didn’t understand why this passenger assumed he was having an interview with Peter Hale, he could have been having an interview with a completely different person.

“I heard that he’s a slave driver, a total jackass.” The blonde passenger laughed, earning a glare from brunette male. Stiles never understood why people where so quick to insult and point out the bad in people.

“Really? I’m not really one to jump on the hate bandwagon. And I am sure that Peter’s brilliant and unique in his own way.” Stiles stated, he always preferred to put the good qualities above the bad and he sure as hell hoped that the guy he was defending was worth it.

“Looks like we have an ass-licker.” The male grinned, earning hearty laughs from some of the other passengers.

“I bet you’ll spend a whole deal of your life licking ass.” Stiles retorted, making the male scowl and make a move towards him.

“Stiles. Don’t do this, he’s not worth it.” Cora whispered, looking between Stiles and the male.

“Break it up guys. I don’t want to get off my ass to stop a fight.” A dark skin male sighed, he looked really familiar to Stiles.

“Boyd? Is that you?” Stiles questioned.

“Yes Stiles. Welcome to the team.” Boyd smiled, holding his hand out for Stiles to shake. Stiles looked at the hand curiously before apprehensively shaking it.

“The team? What are you talking about?” Stiles queried, he had no idea what was happening.

“You got the job.” Cora laughed, “You now work for Peter Hale.”

“Wait what.” Stiles frowned, “What kind of interview was that? I didn’t know I had to have a morality test.”

“Peter likes to hold crazy individual interviews.” Cora smiled, “He’s the family member I’m here to visit, along with my brother and sister.”

“I seriously should have put two and two together. I mean you both have the surname Hale.” Stiles groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Hale is a pretty common last name.” Boyd added, trying to cheer Stiles up slightly.

“So when am I going to meet my infamous boss?” Stiles asked, looking at his two acquaintances.

“We have no idea.” Cora giggled, “Uncle Pete has a habit of making flashy entrances.”

“Like the rest of the Hale family.” Boyd smiled, “Don’t worry. It won’t be that bad.”

“But I suggest you go home now.” Cora smiled, “You’ll start on Monday. I’ll email you the details.”

“Okay.” Stiles sighed, “Well I’ll see the two of you around I guess.”

“Definitely.” Cora affirmed.

The rest of the day appeared to be going well, Stiles was going to be meeting with a new client. He wasn’t aware of the male’s name or any of those details, but he was going to be finding out now. The young adult wasn’t sure if he was still going to have the time to do his matchmaking business now that he had recently became a new employee at Hale Inc. He chose to meet his client at a pretty vacant café. Stiles smiled brightly as a dark haired male joined him. The other male was extraordinarily attractive, the main feature of the man that drew Stiles in were his electric blue eyes. He was hoping that this client would be a particularly easy participant to match. Stiles wasn’t sure when he agreed to accept clients that chose to remain anonymous.  
“Nice to meet you.” Stiles smiled, “Is there any particular kind of partner you’re looking for? What kind of problems do you experience when you’re in a relationship.”

“Nice to meet you too.” The male grinned, “I never seem to find sexual partners that are on par with me mentally and emotionally. I was hoping that you could introduce me to another male, preferably around the same age as me?”

“So when you say that they don’t compliment you mentally and emotionally, are you talking about anything in particular?” Stiles asked, “And please get into as much detail as you want about this male you are hoping to meet.”

“I tend to be slightly sadistic. It would be nice to find a partner that isn’t repulsed by that.” The male answered, “I’m hoping for a strong partner. Someone willing to experiment sexually.”

“I think I might know someone.” Stiles announced, the man clearly had some sociopathic vibes and the only person that he could think of that would be on par with this male’s creepiness was Allison’s newly divorced father. Chris Argent was a male that would scare the living crap out of any other male, and for some bizarre reason he just felt that the two would compliment each other. He didn’t even know the male in front of him, but his intuition when it came to this type of stuff was usually correct.

“We’ll have to see if you’re good at your job.” The male laughed, “If I do like the male that you have picked out for me, I will tell you who I am.”

“That isn’t really necessary. I respect your choice to keep yourself anonymous.” Stiles voiced. Sending a quick email to Chris Argent with Anonymous’ contact details. He then fished out a copy of Chris Argent’s details and handed it over to the man.

“I insist.” The man smirked, “So you never share the names of your clients?”

“No. It’s there own choice on what they choose to share with a potential partner.” Stiles explained, “This particular client gave me the okay to share his email address with potential partners.”

“I see.”

“You know how to contact me.” Stiles stated, before standing up.

“Of course. I will see you around Mr Stilinski.” The adult agreed, “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“See you around.” Stiles saluted, before leaving the establishment.

Monday

Stiles always hated first days. He wasn’t entirely sure what to expect now he was working at Hale inc. The young male had received an email from Cora explaining his main duties and everything he needed to know about the corporation, so it was pretty confusing when he had received an email from the CEO of the company. Stiles felt slightly relieved when he noticed that he knew the woman who was working as the CEO’s assistant. Erica Reyes had gone to the same high school as him and he was particularly surprised that this was the third person that he had met that had lived in Beacon Hills previously.  
“Stiles Stilinski. Peter Hale has been notified of your arrival.” Erica purred, earning a slight uncomfortable laugh from the male.

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled. The dark haired male only had to wait for a few minutes before the CEO buzzed him into his office. Stiles turned pale at the sight of the male, this was the his client. The guy that he had met last week. Peter Hale was his client.

“Nice to meet you Mr Stilinski.” Peter grinned, “I told you that I would tell you who I was if you found me a partner that complimented me.”

“That’s great to hear.” Stiles croaked, “I’m not fired, right?”

“What would make you think that?” Peter snorted, “The fact that you have another job on the side? Well I’m willing to let that slide as long as you prove to me that you are devoted to this job.”

“You won’t find anyone as devoted.” Stiles grinned, “I know this isn’t really the time to talk about this. But how is it going?”

“We’ve already had sex six times.” Peter smirked, “He compliments me perfectly.”

“It hasn’t even been a week.” Stiles groaned, “The two of you are already having sex? How many times a day is this happening?”

“At least twice a day.” Peter informed, “You’re good at what you do.”

“Thanks.” Stiles hesitated, “This is the last time we talk about this.”

“But I was just getting started. Chris has a collection of these different types of toys. I have to say I’m particularly a fan of the hand cuffs.” Peter leered, “The sex is amazing.”

“Look. I understand that you’re my boss. But I really don’t want to hear about your sex life ever again.” Stiles moaned, “I actually know Chris pretty damn well and I don’t want to hear about his kinks and fetishes because the man scares me enough.”

“You should get back to work.”

“Gladly.”

** FIN **


End file.
